


The Masquerade Ball

by elismay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Death, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Jkjk, Literature, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Multi, Murder, Not so happy ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is really dark, Unrequited Love, Violent, im sorry for this, tales of the smp type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismay/pseuds/elismay
Summary: Welcome to the Dream SMP masquerade ball, come on in.Pull up your mask, grab a partner, dance the night away.Why don't you?Ignore the host, he's thinking.It'll be okay.Dance it all away.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Toby Smith & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/ Sally the Salmon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 232





	The Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHHAHAHAHHAAJAHHAHAH IM SUBMITTING THIS FOR LITERATURE HOMEWORKBYE ENJOY

The man in green, with a smiley faced mask.

The young boys chase each other around the room.

The man with a hood, dark face. 

The young women in gorgeous dresses.

Two friends by the window.

The group of three, drinking together.

The tall men with his dark long hair, his arm around his wife, with her aqua dress.

The lone man in a mask, pink hair, all by himself.

Such is a masquerade ball.

They dance with their lovers, the man in the smiley faced mask with his arm around the man in goggles, whose face flushes a deep crimson in the slight embarrassment of the eyes watching them. They're in love, and would sacrifice so much for each other. They'll dance together, till the end of time and life beyond. The end of their book will end together, the epilogue was written for them.

The young boys. Two of them, best friends, chasing each other around the ballroom like children would. They're actually teenagers, you know? They enjoy the young innocence of their teenage years, barely noticing the changes from what they once were as children to what they are now. But their friendship never changed. Not one bit. 

Blonde haired male, with his green hat, his arm wrapped lovingly around his wife’s waist, her satin gown touching the floor. They smile and laugh as they talk to others, exchanging soft words of love between them when they dance together.

The two gorgeous women, curly long dark hair, short blonde hair. Their arms around each other, as they giggle lightly. A beautiful sight to behold, as friends and lovers.

The awkward laughs and jokes of the two young men by the window. One in a dark tuxedo, nervously gripping his cup as he stared at his friend who was in a light blue tux, smiling with a slight uncertainty. They want to ask each other out, a mutual feeling. To be just like the masked man and his lover, who were teasing each other while dancing.

Divert your attention to the three young men now, all with light cocktails in their hands. One with a beanie on his head, his laugh loud, but very full. You don't need an expert to tell you how happy he is. Beside him, his two lovers. Yes, two lovers. Some people in the world are born with a heart who goes out to two. More love for those who love more. And these three young men, all with hearts who go out to each other. 

Look now at the man, tall as can be. He's dancing lovingly with his wife, his girlfriend perhaps. Mother of his child, with her beautiful aqua dress. She looks like a mermaid, her auburn hair the colour of a salmon’s flesh, a bright orange. Anyone could think she emerged from a lake, but the way she held her lover’s hands. The way he looks down at her with a smile so perfectly captured in itself, you can tell she is right where she needs to be.

Love, laughter and happiness fills the air. 

Such is a masquerade ball.

But there stands, a young man with his long pink hair tied back, a sharp tuxedo he wore. A mask on his face, a pink one, a pig one. It masks him, his eyes, and with that, his thoughts. He saw the party as something it wasn't. He looked at the laughing couples, and saw the dark. He looked at the wine in a man’s hand, and saw blood. Some things weren't meant to be. Final moments were final. 

He picked up his blade. The screams started.

The masked man called for his love to flee, as he doubled over, blood pouring out of the open wound in his chest. But the man in goggles, he didn't flee. Where would he go? Home? His home was where his love was, didn't he know? The man in goggles held the masked man to him, sobbing into his body of which life was dripping out as fast as the blood was. The masked man was in so much pain, but he was in his lover’s embrace. That was he all needed. He didn't even have enough strength to yell out, when the blade came from behind, right through the goggled man’s chest.

The two young boys, hiding. They were gripping each other tightly, trying not to make a sound. It wasn't their time yet, surely. They were so young. How many years were they going to lose, if they died right then? The older boy, the more quiet, timid one. He gripped the arm of the younger blonde, sobbing quietly. The blonde didn't have anything to say, he merely held his best friend, to stop his own tears from coming. In their moment, they failed to see the pink haired man approach. Thankfully, it was quick.

The man with his green hat metres away from him. He was holding his wife’s hand. He was ready to accept his fate, he had everything he could ever live for. His beautiful wife, the girl he had fallen in love with, she was right there. By his side. What more could he want? In life, even in his final moments all he wanted was for her to be there. For her, the same. Their bodies laid together, the pink haired man had enough respect to put them together, their hands interlocked. 

Their dresses were torn. They had it quickly too, thankfully. The pink haired man; despite everything, he had been raised right. Raised to respect women. Why else would you think, that despite the torn dresses, they were still respectfully placed in a chair, sitting down together as though they were at a tea party. Their eyes hooded and empty, their hair stiff and caked with blood. But even so, respectfully they sat, as though they would burst into giggles at any moment. 

The next two are a tragic pair, who never got together. Even in death they sat apart, the man in blue against the wall on one side of the room, his best friend on the other side. They look just like the sun and moon, their colour disparity. Perhaps that played a part in their tragedy, souls connected but set apart because of the universe. They never got together, in life and death, but in another life, perhaps. 

The young men. All but one in death. The one left alive was broken both inside and out, having seen not one but both his lovers die before his very eyes. The one with the beanie was just lying there on the floor, faint ghost of his wide smile still visible, the blade had come from behind. The pink haired man had left the one alive, but why? That was the downside of having your heart go out to two, when it breaks by both, it's almost unrepairable. This was the reason that the final one left alive, ran forward to the pink haired man, begging for his own death. To reunite with his lovers.

The tall man, whose love was by his feet. Their unborn baby no doubt died as well. He sobbed, his hands covering his face as tears rolled down onto his love’s limp and lifeless body. Even in death, she looked like a mermaid, a beautiful young sea girl, out of water. The blood trickled from her neck, where she was stabbed. The man was stabbed too, you know? But what did his injuries matter, when his love was dead by his feet. Their child, that they had expected together, never got to see the world. The young boy they would've produced together. A young fox he would've been. Highlight  _ would have.  _ Because he never got to be.

The metallic smell of blood.

The silence of death roaming.

The small steps of the pink haired man. 

He had a handkerchief, he quickly wiped the blood off his blade, letting it splatter onto the ballroom floor which was now slippery with blood. 

He stepped forward, picking up the body of a young woman he had killed. He didn't know her name, he didn't know her story, he didn't know anything at all about her. Her own blonde hair, still long and light. To her, death must have been welcoming. To her, even in death, her radiant beauty was still existent.

He danced with her body, the figment of death. Even with the body’s limp form, dirty and bloody dress. The young man hummed a graceful tune, dancing with death. Death was his best friend, didn't you know? 

None of the guests at the ball were his actual guests. The real one, the whole time, had been death. 

Such is a masquerade ball. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHAHAHAH HOW WAS THAT
> 
> leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed this kind of fic


End file.
